The Time Made Love
by My friends - My world
Summary: Some people need a look to know that they were meant to be. But to the others the look sometimes isn't enough. Luckily, some of those people have time. And the Doctor? Well, he had just the time, always just the time. And now the time decided to help him get the girl. Doctor / Eleven and Clara well a T, I suppose Enjoy


**Summary:** Some people need a look to know that they were meant to be. But to the others the look sometimes isn't enough. Luckily, some of those people have time. And the Doctor? Well, he had just the time, always just the time. And now the time decided to help him get the girl. Doctor / Eleven and Clara well a T, I suppose ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Doctor Who** but I own this story so **NO** stealing!

DDDDDDDDDDDD

_**The Time Made Love**_

_By Saška_

Clara Oswin Oswald was a girl with a plan. Home, school, social life. All of it was under a strict order. Well, not that much strict but it had its special unbreakable rules to follow.

_That is what people do; they got a plan, right? _

Well, at least she was one of those who did. Not that her plans never changed or anything just that every plan was replaced by another one. She wanted to travel but the life decided otherwise so her plan was to be a nanny.

So for her, running away with a space man in a snog-box was quite an invasion into her life lead by a plan. But still, she could never imagine herself without it, without him. Her cleaver boy.

And then came the fall and she understood that it was her plane after all. Maybe not made by herself but that didn't lower his importance, did it?

She fell for the Doctor to save him and thanks to that to save the universe that he so often had saved. She couldn't ask for more.

…but still there was something she felt… a small shadow that was hiding in the dark, in the silence of the TARDIS and sometimes in the Doctor himself.

She knew it was there she just didn't know what it meant… yet.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

**Then**

_When she opened her eyes for the first time after the Trenzalore it didn't felt like for the first time as someone might have expected. She wasn't even crushed by billions of memories of her echoes. _

_When she opened her eyes for the first time after the Trenzalore she saw light._

_And her first thought was for some reason that it's Nebeská Perla a small but gorgeous stair that was possible to seen from __Gallifrey__ at night._

_She smiled a bit before her gaze zoomed and she realized it was a lamp. _

_Her smile fainted. She remembered that even if she would desperately want it she would never see that star again._

_She blinked. _

'_Why couldn't she see it?'_

_**Because the star is dead.**_

'_But why?'_

_**It was destroyed during the Time War.**_

'_H-how did the war end?'_

_She had suddenly pressed her hand to her stomach still a bit unawake before she abruptly sat up. 'Doctor!'_

'_I'm here,' he jumped to her gently stroking her head, his touch calming her._

_She sighed and looked at him, face full of emotions before she smiled at him, kindly._

_She took her hands and stroked his face, eyes never breaking the contact. _

'_Doctor, did you know?' she asked, carefully. She didn't want to sound upset or offended because she knew how he could accuse himself over everything that happened. That was just the way this Doctor was._

_He took her hands that were on his cheeks and put them on the bed where he watched them, still holding them._

'_I didn't at first, didn't at all actually,' he made a grimace as if he was trying to increase his confidence, 'but later… no I never fully knew I just thought, made conclusions, I suppose,' he shook his head._

'_Even now, it's still impossible, Clara Oswald-'_

'_Oswin,' she reminded him._

_He smiled a bit._

'_Clara Oswin Oswald, it's just…' he looked at her, and she would swear it was lovingly._

_She swallowed and gave him an uncertain smile. 'It's just something like me.'_

_He chuckled, 'Yes, just like you.' They hand-stayed for a moment like that, face to face before Clara brushed away a few tears she didn't notice at first she had let out._

'_So, you want to go home for a while?'_

_She thought about it. Yes because she had Artie and Angie… just like before she had Francesca and Digby and little Sally and Derek and…_

'_Clara?' he asked with a worry all over his face._

'_Sorry, spacing out. I just, this is it, right? I saved you. Isn't it like I reached my goal, finished my task.'_

'_What? No, no,' he panicked shaking his head, 'you can do whatever you wish, understand? If you want to leave and be a ballerina I wouldn't have a problem with that although I would be sad,' he said and she smiled._

'_But if you're willing to stay,' his thumb gently brushed her chin, 'I will be more that happy.'_

_She took a deep breath. What did she want? Should she leave?_

_Silly girl._

_She sighed. How could she ever? She would go with him anywhere he asked her to without an objection. So why the __protraction__?_

_She looked at him, 'I want cereals.'_

_From the way his eyes widened she must have surprised him. _

'_Cereals? As for breakfast, to eat?' he asked sounding lost his brows in a goofy twist._

_She chuckled, 'Yea, because I guess it's the only decision I can make with a clear mind right now.' _

_He laughed and she couldn't think up a more beautiful image than that._

DDDDDDDDDDD

**Now **

The Doctor was impatiently walking around the huge lab thinking about what to do next. The loud and annoying sound of the alarm was echoing through the whole building.

'Think, Doctor! Think, think, think!' repeated the Doctor emergently while walking around in his brown suit and dark blue bowtie.

Clara who was standing in the corner of the lab was holding a young scientist Penelope who they had met earlier. The woman was frightened crying while mumbling some sort of apology.

'…our fault…dead…our fault…I'm sorry…Kevin…so sorry,' was all Clara was capable of understanding from the hysteric woman in the white coat.

Clara looked at the Doctor who was worriedly walking around in a trance and then again at the woman who was clearly in shock. _But who wouldn't be?_

_What should they do? What could they do?_ The building was about to be destroyed by an over-warmed reactor which wouldn't just kill them but also kill thousand of the inhabitants of a small town right on the hill the building was beneath.

_This is how it ends? No more adventure, the end? All of that just flowed away by dead. How unfair! Just when she finally did it. Just when she finally did something for herself, something that wasn't in the plan. Something impossible. Just when she saved him. Okay, it was a moth ago but still…_

She felt a small tear escape her right eye and slipped down her check. More subconsciously than consciously she brushed Penelope's hair before she a few times rapidly blinked.

'Flowed away…,' she whispered, her eyes wide like plates.

She looked at the Doctor who was still walking. 'Doctor!'

No respond.

'Doctor!' she yelled again and carefully pressed the young woman in her hands against the wall behind them.

'Doc-'

'Not now Clara, I need to think. There has to be a way,' he cut her off returning into his previous action.

'But Doctor,' she ran to him and took his shoulder to stop him.

'If the reactor is over warmed why won't we just cool it down by wat-'

He broke away from her a bit roughly as if she had burnt him and continued walking.

'I already thought about that the water that's held in the building in case of a fire emergency but it wouldn't be enough,' he cut her off again still walking.

Annoyed by his behavior she upset jumped with a yell. 'Doctor!'

'WHAT?' he yelled back also annoyed by her constant interruptions.

Clara put her hands on her hips and frowningly started. 'I meant the water behind the water dam.'

He turned around shocked before he found his voice again. 'So,' he slowly approached her.

'So,' she repeated, 'if we could blow the dam up it would flood the whole building.'

'Yes!' yelled the red-haired woman from the corner.

Clara smiled at her, happy that she looked better before she turned around to the Doctor who was speechless standing lost in thoughts. Surely he was thinking up a plan when his eyes yet again got suddenly fixed on Clara.

'Oh Clara,' he said in the less platonic way while he was slowly walking to her, predatorily.

He approached her and slowly took her each shoulder by his hands in a grip. 'Oh my Clara,' he said again which caused an astonished shiver to dance through her spine.

She bit her lip watching him being so…excited and flirty?

'You are impossible,' he said with his voice low and deep, his tongue playing with each word as a chewing toy. _Describing? Hot!_

Then before she had time to react, say something or even blink he pressed his lips to hers in the quickest kiss she ever got. _Still, the touch was electric._

Immediately, he pulled or literally jumped away and excited ran out of the lab followed by Clara's gaze. _He just kissed her. He kissed HER! _

She blinked. Well, this isn't the first time hehad showed his appreciation about her ideas with gestures of affection like forehead or hands kisses. _But still he had kissed her on lips!_

She wasn't a long time since she was a schoolgirl and she was kissed quite a few times since then, but this was the Doctor. Blushing and trembling and babbling around Doctor when it came to intimacy. Kissing was just too…

'Come on, we have to blow up a dam,' he woke her up from her thoughts standing in the doorway waiting for her to join him on his newest mission to save the inhabitants.

Clara blinked again. 'Doctor, the employees,' she reminded him and looked at Penelope. The red-haired wasn't crying anymore in fact she looked confident again as she walked to her.

'There is a safe-room with secret tunnel in basement I'll get them there. Give me fifteen minutes,' she said assuring them with a nod full of courage.

The Doctor smiled at the young woman. 'Thank you, Penelope.'

Clara gave the woman a smile before she ran after the Doctor.

DDDDDDDDD

'What are we doing here?' she asked looking around another lab as the Doctor took a small suspiciously looking device.

'Well, can't blow a dam without a bomb now, can we?' he gave her a charming smile.

_Boy, and it all started as a funny trip to see the total eclipse of five suns on a small planet Dinora. _

_DDDDDDDDDD_

_It was morning and she just woke up and went for breakfast. She still was in her I can't face Artie and Angie state so they had been exploring the universe ever since Tranzalore. _

_She just finished her cereals when he danced into the kitchen excited like a little boy on Christmas. _

_Her lips formed into a smile before she asked. 'So, where are you taking me today?'_

_He returned her smile with a challenging grin, 'Well, five suns, total eclipse. How does that sounds?'_

'_Amazing,' she responded with her mouth full._

_DDDDDDDDD_

She giggled. 'You sure know how to make a girl get all excited about dams, don't you?'

He took the device and gave her a playful smile. 'Well, it's part of my charm.'

In a crazy delighted atmosphere they ran out of the building to the TARDIS who was parked right outside.

Doctor's eye and mouth went wide as he saw her.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID THEY DO TO YOU?' he asked throwing to bomb to Clara almost causing her a heart attack and ran to the police box which now had flowers painted on her.

Doctor was disgusted that someone had dishonoured his beautiful time machine.

'Ahhhh!' with his hands dancing in the air, unsure where to place them he started at his now by his words damaged little girl.

'Look at this, it's… it's just…. Aaaa,' he put his hands into his hair and hysterically messed it up.

Clara who stood in the background rolled her eyes at his reckless reactions about the box. 'Doctor, stop it! We haven't got time for this and-'

'How can you be so cruel? Can't you see?' he turned to her looking upset by her lack of interest and pity for his poor girl.

Clara shrugged her shoulder. 'How do you know she doesn't like it? I mean she is a girl after all, isn't she?'

Doctor turned back with a childish grimace knowing that she might be right.

'But I hate it! Very well,' he walked in.

'Let's go, we'll clean her once we'll save the day.'

'That's the spirit,' she said apparently with a bit too much delight in her voice since he shot her an annoyed look and carefully with the bomb in her hands she followed him in.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

They had to place the TARDIS right underneath the dam so they could put the bomb there.

'Eh, Doctor you know what you're doing, right?' she asked from the door way to the TARDIS. 'Not that I didn't trust you but well… it's a bomb and we're planning to use it like mile away from us so… just checking,' she ended with a sweet smile.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. 'Little bit of faith, please.'

_I can't be that hard to place and turn on a bomb or to get out before it explodes, right? _Not that he would tell her.

With not much of a trouble he had placed it on the dam wall and took his sonic screwdriver from his brown coat.

Running it around for a moment he set the time on fifteen minutes which the scientist needed to evacuate the employees and went back to TARDIS following Clara with a small smile before he felt another small doubt crawling into his mind.

'_**She will hate you once she finds out.'**_

He froze for a second thinking about the happy smile she had gave him a while ago. The knowledge that he might never see it again caused him a mental pain.

No, he won't lose her, he will find a way how to tell her and help her deal with it. That's what he's going to do.

Clara who was now inside pressed against the railing waiting for him and greeted him with one of her cute smiles. 'So where are we putting the TARDIS?' she asked as he walked to her.

'Why where, when we can do when?' he winked and jumped to the console.

He was about to pull a lever when his lips formed into a cheerful smile and looked at her.

'How about you do the driving this time?'

Clara gave him a suspicious smile but didn't wait to be asked twice. 'Wow, you'll let me even after the fiasco from last time. What's gotten into you?' she asked already knowing that he's probably satisfied with their work well done.

'_Because I trust you… and you and TARDIS need to get along… and because I want you to stay forever,' _crossed his mind but didn't come out from his lips. _There will be time for that later._

He shrugged his shoulders and she amused about his action shook her head.

DDDDDDDDDD

Everyone including inhabitants and the employees were grateful to them which apparently made Doctor's head grew bigger.

_Men._ She shook her head at the way he smiled when Penelope came to thank him. His ego must have gotten huge from the sweet talks.

Clara was talking to another scientist when she suddenly froze by what she saw.

Penelope placed her arms around Doctor's shoulders and kissed him right there without a flinch. _What a bitch!_

Clara had opened her mouth to say something mean before she realized that she doesn't have to right to do so. _They are friends and companions. That's what they are, right? What else might they possibly be?_

Still, she felt a slight satisfaction as the Doctor took Penelope by her shoulders to tear them apart.

Unlike Penelope who tried to reach him again, the Doctor jumped away from her hands with a sheepish smile and an apology in his eyes.

As if he knew Clara watched him he looked up. Their eyes met. She knew he was going to say something, his eyes were practically screaming the words. Something polite, something that would calm her, made her sure the kiss didn't mean anything when all of a sudden and she was sure about it, he changed his mind and said something completely different.

'Clara Oswald, are you spying on me?' he asked entertained. _Lie._

As an exchange, she gave him a fake amused smile. 'Yeah, call me Bond, Chin.'

His smile faded remembering the words of Emma Grayling when they solved the woman lost in the pocket universe. _More scared than she lets on means more hurt, sad or upset than she lets on?_

He swallowed. They were still looking at each other knowing that the other one was just pretending that everything is okay. Despite the fact, neither of them commented it in order to let everything stay the way it was. To let them continue to be friends.

DDDDDDDDD

Somewhere else.

In a different time and space a figure was calmly waiting in the dark room watching the night sky thought a large window. Different stars, different planets, different worlds and civilizations soon he will concur them all, at last.

Slowly, an electrical door behind him opened allowing a tall black haired woman in a white coat to come in.

'Any signs of him yet?' asked the creature in the dark.

The woman stepped further into the room. 'No sir, there are no reports about any recent appearance of the Doctor,' she responded with a straight voice.

'Very well continue as we agreed to. I can guarantee that he will show up sooner or later. Any news about he's new companion?'

'Yes, 52 years ago there is a mention about Doctor saving a small planet Dinora in the sector 6 where the Earth had a small research center. There are reports that he was with a short brown-haired girl called Clara. I checked the records but there hadn't been any mention about her anywhere. So I assume she's the new one.'

'Human?' it asked.

'The usual,' nodded the woman.

The creature laughed. 'Oh Doctor, you just can't keep your hands off them, can you now?'

It looked at the woman. 'Very well, you can leave now. But before you go, bring me one.'

The woman nodded. 'Of course,' and walked away from the room.

DDDDDDDD

She walked through a small but long corridor until she came to an elevator.

When the door opened a young woman in a dark blue soldier uniform walked out from it with a calm smile.

'Ah, Daisy,' started Doctor Melanie Anderson giving the girl a wondering look from feet to head, 'you're just the type of a person I was looking for.'

The slime woman with her hair in a bum blinked. 'Ma'am?'

'How old are you?'

'I'm twenty-five, ma'am.'

The woman smiled, 'Perfect, come with me.'

They walked through the long corridor back to the room.

'Eh, ma'am, I'm not sure I have the authority to go inside,' said Daisy Brown as she noticed the number that the door was classified with.

'Nonsense, dear,' said the woman and opened the door with a special card and an eye scan.

The door opened and Doctor Anderson pushed the woman slightly inside.

She frowned.

'Why is it so dark in here?'

She heard something move and immediately as an instinct reached for her gun in her case on her tight. 'Ma'am?' she called her just as the door closed locking her inside.

'Ma'am!' she yelled and jumped to the door, again hearing something moving inside the room.

'Who is there?' she turned around furious.

Silence

She swallowed feeling her heartbeat increasing from second to second.

'I know you're here,' she said doing her best to sound as calm as possible.

'Show yourself!'

'I'm not hiding,' said something right in front of her before it jumped for her neck and brought her to the ground.

**Thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
